flounafandomcom-20200214-history
Kinetto
Kinetto is a lively gnome, and part of Wahda Guild. A devout Paladin of Ellywick and a talented bard, Kinetto enjoys nothing more than spreading cheer to children, and keeping her people protected from harm. If she's not spending time with the children of her village, she's likely warming up a tavern with lively or calming music. However, if something threatens the peace, safety, or happiness of the people she loves and protects, she won't hesitate to meet them with violence. Backstory Kinetto's mother's mother's father's father, Orumorn Cogsprocket, was the leader of a small gnomish settlement that dwelt near the foot of Mount Kondruth. They lived a peaceful life there, trading their odd mechanical works for goods and services. But as time went on, the worship of Domhnall became more popular among the humans and elves in nearby cities, which caused the roads to and from the village to become dangerous. The gnomes formed a plan of defense, calling on their members to turn to Ellywick for protection and become clerics and paladins. Since her father was a trader and her mother had joined the church as a paladin, Kinetto felt called to take up the sword and shield in defense of her people, and she too trained to become a paladin. However, grievous news reached the settlement one day, that an entire caravan was attacked, its goods stolen, and the travelers, including Kinetto's father and mother, butchered. This attack was worse than any before, and it was apparent that those few worshipers of Domhnall were now a serious threat to the gnomes very existence. As long as the gnomes were isolated, the men would come back again and again. Something had to be done, and the people discussed how to go about fixing the problem. But even as these discussions were going on, Kinetto's great great grandfather passed on, leaving his inheritance to his eldest daughter, Mattilika Cogsprocket, but leaving the leadership up in the air. The gnome village split, half taking refuge up in the mountains, where resources were scarce, but the threat of humans was alleviated. The others, including Kinetto and Mattilika, instead fled into the human settlements, where they would be given refuge by all the humans that didn't worship the god of the pure races. The Freewarriors In this new area, the gnomes were loved by the greater part of the people, partly because so many were versed in divine magic, and in the spirit of Ellywick they gave out gifts of healing for free. In this time Kinetto came across a group of mercenaries calling themselves The Freewarriors who frequently required the healing of her fellow paladins. Despite the social taboo, Kinetto found herself developing a crush on one of these adventurers, a human named Ensign who, like herself, was tall for his race. When he came back from an adventure missing a large chunk of his cheek, Kinetto decided that it would be best if they had a healer with them in their excursions, so she joined the group. The Freewarriors became Kinetto's closest friends, and there was nothing she loved more than spending time with them, and Ensign would often play cheerful melodies on his violin when they set up camp, which inspired Kinetto to take up an instrument herself, the harp. Kinetto and Ensign grew closer, and their friends were supportive of their relationship. But sadly it didn't last long. During an excursion to kill a giant spider that had been seen at the edge of the city, The Freewarriors realized too late that this spider was the sacred pet of a small camp of dark elves. The dark elves were defeated, but at great cost. 4 of the 6 freewarriors survived the battle, but Kinetto's divine magic wasn't powerful enough to stop both the poison and the bleeding, and Ensign, poisoned from the battle, was succumbing to the wounds he had sustained. The Freewarriors made for the temple of Ellywick, hoping to get Ensign's wounds healed before it was too late, but after an hour of traveling it was apparent that he simply didn't have the strength to make the trip. The other two Freewarriors, Iniza and Bugrem, offered to carry him, but it was apparent that the poison would take him long before they got back to civilization. Instead, Ensign asked to please just let him rest and enjoy the open air rather than spending his last moments rushing. Kinetto couldn't stop sobbing, and the two held each other as he lay there on the grass, as Kinetto cried herself to sleep. When she was awoken, Enisgn's arms were still wrapped around her, though his body had long gone cold, and Iniza and Bugrem had already dug a grave. Once the burial was completed, Kinetto decided to stop adventuring for a time. Coping Kinetto coped by playing the harp. The melancholy tunes she played helped take her mind off of Ensign, but she felt distant from anyone for a long time. Eventually, it was the singing of a cheery bard at a local tavern that snapped Kinetto out of her slump, as it reminded her of the cheery music Ensign would play on his violin. Rather than spend her time missing her lover, Kinetto resolved to spread the kind of cheer that he would spread through the use of music. She wanted to use his violin to do so, but it proved too large for her to handle effectively. Instead, she took it apart and using the tinkering way of her people fashioned a new instrument, the hurdy gurdy, which she used to spread cheer to as many as she could. Every year, Kinetto received an invitation to travel to the new settlement on Flouna, where Mattilika and her sons had settled with the Cogsprocket fortune. Five years after the death of Ensign, Kinetto decided to go, and invited the remaining Freewarriors to accompany her for one final adventure. Together they traveled to Alfenheim, participated in the local holidays, and explored the vast continent, mapping much of it, including portions of the plateau. These adventures went on for 6 months, before the time finally came that the other Freewarriors wanted to go home. Kinetto decided to stay behind with the Cogsprockets, living with her great uncles and greater aunt. Wadha Guild In the wake of the attack on Alfenheim by the githyanki, Kinetto was upset. She had spent so much time coping by herself and avoiding adventuring, and then when tragedy struck she wasn't able to help. Hearing rumors that this hit and run strike was only the beginning of a potential war, Kinetto made the decision to join the Wadha Guild so that she would be on the front line when evil enemy forces returned. And return they did. While Kinetto was not the strongest or most useful of the many who fought the githyanki on their attempted invasion, she did all she could to help repel their evil forces. When the battle was won, Kinetto decided her talents were best put to use encouraging the people of Alfenheim to rebuild (so much of the city was burned). Her own family, the Cogsprockets, had lost their home and shop, but due to the kindness of some of the guild members they were given a new home. Despite the victory over the githyanki, the events of that battle served to fuel Kinetto's depression. The world was harsh, and while Kinetto did her best to keep spirits high, it was more and more apparent that the world itself just could not be changed. Selfishness, evil, and sadness were forever going to be present, and Kinetto was powerless to make everyone happy. Between those feelings and her lingering depression from the loss of her fiance and family, Kinetto's bleaching worsened, and the confessed that inevitable death to Tarthurac. Still, Kinetto took on the role of an officer in the Wadha guild, though her stay there would be short lived. The Gauntlet After all the Zodiac signs were collected, all the adventurers who had gone through the zodiac dungeons were gathered in a strange dimension and conversed with messengers of the gods who told them of a final gauntlet, one that would grant a wish to the victors. When she heard this Kinetto knew exactly what she was going to wish for, and she entered the gauntlet intent on winning. During these events, she was struck by a one-eyed creature that stole her secrets, and later caused her to transform into a powerful version of herself, combined with only the darkest parts of her past, which turned on her friends. After being subdued, Kinetto apologized to the group for what she had done, and they continued on. Once they had subdued the darker version of many of their other friends, they were transported to a room where Kinetto was given her wish: to die and become a guardian angel of Flouna. A week later Kinetto told Tarthurac and Cajus of her wish, and after celebrating the life of Helena the members of the Guild went back to the guild hall to have a few drinks. While in here, Cajus announced to the group that Kinetto was getting a promotion, and at midnight Kinetto's body turned to light which drifted away into the night sky. She left behind a few mechanical frogs, each with messages for members of the guild, and gave out her magical items. Before moving on to the next life, Kinetto met Helena, and together they sat down to watch the celebration, one last night with their friends. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters